


Happy Accidents

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brief Appearance from Chad, Brief Appearance from Zelena, Canon Compliant, F/F, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Magical Pregnancy, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Glass Believer, Morning Sickness, Nausea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Several years have passed since the creation of the United Realms and after many an exciting adventure, Alice and Robin are now ready for their next one: a baby. They're hit with a setback and so, on her birthday, Alice wishes on a star for them to have a child. Sometime later, she begins to feel strange.But there's no way she could be that powerful. Is there?Chapter 4: Nobin Jr.





	1. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally been able to start this multi-chapter Curious Archer pregnancy fic! It's one I've had in my head for a while now so I'm really looking forward to writing and sharing it. Additional tags will be added as the chapters come so keep an eye on them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alice had been doodling in one of her scrapbooks, sprawled as she was on the sofa with her legs dangling down from the settee arm, when she heard Robin’s footsteps echoing on the floorboards of their cottage’s staircase. She’d made good progress on a few of her drawings after their dinner, hungry from their midday wander round the surrounding forest. Now the late afternoon was gradually melting into evening. She heard the kettle being turned on before a loud meow from the corner elicited a “well, you can’t be hungry already” from the archer who proceeded to pick Dinah up into her arms. She sat herself down besides Alice’s head, Dinah in her lap. A small pile of presents was littered across the living room table and cards had been strewn across each available surface from earlier that day.

“Aww, has she been ignoring you, Di?”, Robin asked, catching Alice’s glare in the corner of her eye.

“I was stroking her all this morning, she’s just greedy”. She lifted herself up onto her side for a brief moment to tickle Dinah under the chin, “Aren’t yer?”

She reached over and swapped her current pencil for another one within the new set her papa had gifted to her and laid back down again. 

“Watcha drawing?”

“This doodle here. Nearly finished it too. I tried drawing madam here again” – she gestured towards the purring machine on Robin’s lap as she flicked through to the previous page of her book where a half finished sketch of a sleeping cat was visible – “but she obviously didn’t want to be drawn today” 

Being a cat, Dinah had no idea what Alice was talking about, and continued on enjoying being stroked, fidgeting around a bit to get comfy. The result of this, though, was that her tail now kept whacking Alice in the face after every stroke, something Robin was taking full advantage of. 

“Maybe that’s her idea of a birthday present?” Robin offered, her hand momentarily ignoring Dinah as she attempted to stifle her chuckling.

“Thanks Di”

Alice took the pencil in her hand and poked Dinah in the leg with it. This elicited only a minimal response from said cat, who was staring up at Robin; an intimidation tactic perhaps to persuade the human to continue fussing over the fluffy thing currently sat on her lap. It worked. That is until the kettle clicked off and Dinah was nudged from her position back onto the floor, where she resigned herself to the cat bed beside the chair. As she flopped into the bed, Alice watched her, deep in thought. She snapped out of it when she caught Robin in the edge of her vision, holding two mugs of hot chocolate, one of which she placed down on the table in front of Alice.

“I’ll be outside, if you want to join me,” she said, winking back at her as she passed.

* * *

After some time, the door to the cottage opened and Alice, a blanket draped around her shoulders, walked out and approached the bench Robin was currently sitting on. The late evening air was calm and quiet, save for the occasional rustle of a tree branch in the surrounding woodland and the scent of moist earth was pungent from the day’s earlier rainfall. This was mixed with the faint smell of hot chocolate as she got nearer to Robin, plonking herself down beside her, one hand gripping the blanket as the other reached around her wife. 

“You ok?” Alice smiled, though her eyes betrayed that that wasn’t the true answer.

“Thought, maybe we could talk about what to do about… you know.”

Robin’s eyes were locked onto Alice’s, a wave of understanding crossing between them in the dull glow of the porch light.

“What to do next?”

She nodded. The two of them had been talking for some time about ways and means of having a child, specifically a baby, and had started briefly researching the various different methods: looking into adoption agencies, seeing how much IVF would cost them, that type of thing. They’d not had chance to talk about everything yet but they had managed to ask a few family members for advice, unintentionally including quite an enthusiastic Lucy who had systematically pieced together a pros and cons list for the two of them. She’d dubbed it Operation Little Bunny, which Henry had pointed out was probably the most adorable name she could have possibly given it. 

They’d wanted to be prepared. 

What they hadn’t necessarily been prepared for was the adoption agency denying working with them on the count of them being two women, something that had made Regina feel guilty for for suggesting the agency in the first place. Whilst Robin had assured her aunt there was nothing to feel guilty over, the setback had somewhat complicated things. Truth be told, it had knocked their confidences a little. Particularly Robin's.

“Well, we can still adopt outside the Realms, it’ll just mean we have to go further away. I looked and - ” Robin reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed her phone, flicking through until she found what she was looking for and showed it to Alice, “I found a few others.”

“Or we could adopt here. Though Tia reckons it might not be too easy finding a specific place.”

“Aunt Regina didn't think so either."

For the next few minutes, they went backwards and forwards in their discussion. 

“Maybe we could get pregnant?”

“It’d be expensive. Although…” – her lips pursed together and she tilted her head slightly in thought - “if we pooled together we just might be able to afford it.”

“It’d be a lot easier if we could just do it naturally.” A light chuckle left Alice’s lips before she pondered, “Maybe there’s a magical way it could happen. Like a spell or a potion.”

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that,” Robin replied, somewhat absentmindedly. “If there is I can’t recall anyone ever mentioning it.”

“Nah, me neither. Still if we did get pregnant, who’d carry?” 

Robin raised her eyebrows. “Seriously not my thing. Can you imagine me pregnant?”. Alice bit her lip, tilting her head up as though trying to imagine that scenario. 

“Yeah, best not.”

“My hormones would go wild.”

Robin lifted her hand away from its position wrapped around Alice and ran it through the strands of her wife’s blonde locks, Alice gazing into her eyes as she did so. “I’ll do it. If that’s what we decide, I mean.”

“You sure? It’ll not be easy. That’s partly what puts me off so much.”

Alice slowly lifted herself up and nodded. “Yeah I know. But I’m sure I’ll be able to cope.” Though Robin slowly nodded, Alice sensed concern in her eyes. Her next words were gentle. “I’ll mention it to Archie, see what he says about it. But I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” She lifted her hand and let it flow through Robin’s hair.

It was only natural for her love to be concerned. Neither were naïve; they both knew pregnancy had its challenges, both physically and mentally. But in the years since the creation of the United Realms, she’d made progress with her mental health. Quite a bit what with the help of her therapy sessions with Archie. But besides, there was a good chance they wouldn't be going down that route anyway.

“I just thought I’d make sure. You’re excited!” A smile spread across Alice’s face, as she briefly glanced down before meeting Robin’s eyes once again. “I just don’t want you to rush into the idea, because of it,” Robin said, cupping her hand over Alice’s cheek. 

Alice leaned into her palm, before Robin finally removed her hand.

“Right,” - her hand fell down onto Alice’s knee – “So I’ll look more into the expenses of pregnancy, if you’re sure that’s definitely an option-”

“It’ll be our backup.”

She nodded in agreement, “And-”

“And I’ll ask around the Enchanted Forest,” interrupted Alice.

“Sounds good. Though we do have to decide eventually what we’re going to do.”

“Obviously, Nobin.” She rolled her eyes in comic exaggeration, prompting Robin to nudge her in the shoulder as best she could in the circumstances, being leaned on. “And, well, regardless what we do now, we can always do it differently next time.”

“One big happy family, huh.”

A wide grin spread across Alice’s face then.

“I’m just… this idea of us, being parents… I-”

“I get it. And we’ll get there.”

She leaned back down again against her wife’s side, Robin’s arms wrapping around her. “I can’t wait.” Their eyes met, smiles forming on their faces before Robin leaned over and kissed the top of Alice’s head. She whispered softly in her ear, “Happy Birthday, Al”. Alice felt her shiver slightly, and moved the blanket which had been tied up beneath her chin so it was now covering the both of them.

For some while, the two lovers laid together in the moonlight, breathing in the subtle signs of the other’s presence and listening to the lonely clicks of the crickets. The cool night air brushed against their skin. But after a while, the quiet of the night was broken by a yawn from Robin.

“Think I’m gonna head in,” she said, just audible enough for Alice to hear as she burrowed herself into the crook of Alice’s neck and kissed her soft skin. 

“I’ll be in in a minute,” she murmured back in response, “Meet you up there.”

“Trying to delay tomorrow?”

A groan emanated from Alice. “It’s going to be so boring. Who even invented paperwork?”

That got a grin out of the archer as the two of them unwrapped themselves from each other and Robin got up to go, her hand slipping through Alice’s fingers as she did so.

She’d just reached the door when her eyes lit up from underneath her glasses.

“Oh, I nearly forgot!"

She raced into the house, leaving a confused Alice, eyebrows furrowed, to ponder Robin's sudden remembrance.

“Robin?” she called, as she got up and started walking closer to the door. Reaching the entranceway, she turned on her heels and twiddled her thumbs as she waited for her wife to come back out again.

She made her way to the edge of the porch and leant against the support beam, her head moving to rest on the wood. The sky was clear and bright, undisturbed by the artificial lights of a city. The moon, its crescent shape the spitting image of Cheshire, the smiling cat of Wonderland, shone out as her mind flittered to future hopes and excited new memories. Images of her and Robin and their child drifted through her imagination, hopping from scenario to scenario as she gazed across each glistening star, until her eyes fell on one in particular, one that she recognised from her many hours observing it in her tower. A companion on those dark nights, when her nightmares were abound, whose quiet presence soothed her from her fearful dreams back into the calmness when she needed something to project to. It was a welcome sight and helped steady her thoughts.

Hearing Robin coming back out again, she turned and found her wife holding a cupcake in her hand, a single candle stuck out in the centre. Holding it up, Robin saw the glint of Alice’s eyes and her heart was set aflutter.

A subtle flick of a wrist over the candle and the wick was lit. 

“Show off."

Alice briefly pulled her tongue out at her in response, before glancing down at the cake in front of her. With her eyes closed, she drew in a breath. 

In the moment that followed, Alice wished for their family, their child, and as she blew out the candle, a seemingly overwhelming sense of hope momentarily surged through her. 

“Gonna tell me what you wished for this time?”

Alice gave a sly grin. “Ah, still not how it works.”

“One day I’ll get you to tell me. Anyway, best head to bed. Busy day tomorrow.” Robin turned to leave. “Night, Al.”

“Night.” She watched her skip to the staircase, in that cute way of hers that Alice was sure she was never going to get tired of seeing. Her attention turned back to the darkness of the surrounding trees.

After a few minutes, it became apparent that she hadn’t actually wanted to stay out as long as she’d initially thought and so, missing Robin's presence, she took one last look at the gleaming stars and headed off up to their bedroom, picking up the blanket from the bench, on her way.

Climbing up the stairs, the wish all but left her mind. But a couple of months later, the two are hit with a pretty massive surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Dinah's back! I love writing cats so expect to see more of her in this fic. I'm really looking forward to delving into Alice and Robin's experiences with this. I have quite a bit of fluff planned, though I think there will be additional stuff here too (one chapter in particular may be a potential trigger for some, but the tags will be updated as chapters are added). I don't want to say too much, of course, just in case things change.
> 
> Also the other fic I wanted to upload this month probably won't be, though you never know.


	2. Impossible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months or so have passed since Alice's birthday and in that time, her dreams have started to be accompanied by a strange feeling, one that she can't quite place. Since she can never remember the contents of these dreams, they don't provide her with much help as to why this feeling keeps making itself known. But today she'll get the answers she's looking for, and it just might change her and Robin's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt it was quite fitting to upload another chapter of this fic on Mother's Day (UK). Featuring the appearance of Ella Mills and very brief appearances from Zelena and Chad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In the months that had followed Alice’s birthday, the two of them had been unable to hold any more substantial conversations about having kids, let alone progress any further on achieving it. What with one thing or another they'd had their hands full, whether that was Robin preparing for the school’s archery competition or Alice helping Alex with her son’s bar mitzvah. What's more some business or other had gone down in Arendelle in which the two of them had volunteered to help attend to.

It was during said trip in which Alice had begun to gradually feel a little... different. She’d begun to wake up every few mornings or so accompanied with a strange feeling, brought on by dreams she could never remember, though it would usually fade not long after. It was subtle, barely there at first, but the intensity was gradually growing. She was certain it was magic induced; as the years had passed, she’d begun to understand her magic more and more and this was definitely down to it. But what exactly she was trying to tell herself, she hadn’t the foggiest.

And so it was that she found herself one morning, leaning against the kitchen countertop cooking the scrambled eggs she was currently making for Robin, who had just finished feeding Dinah. Alice plated the egg on the pieces of toast she’d just narrowly managed to save from being burnt and switched off the hob as her wife sat down at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee.

“Voilà!” Alice gleefully set the plate down in front of Robin and sat down opposite her, helping herself to her own breakfast.

“Thanks, Al,” Robin said, looking to her wife just as she took a swig of the mug of tea she currently had cupped in her hands. “And I’ll forgive the slightly well done toast" 

“Should’ve done it yourself then, shouldn’t you Nobin?” Alice sighed contentedly as the warmth of her tea sent a comfort through her. Robin narrowed her eyes slightly as they glanced towards her wife. She’d already guessed what that sigh meant… 

“Been having those dreams again?”

She nodded. In fact, waking up that morning, the feeling had been the strongest it had ever felt. “Hasn't faded yet, either.”

“Maybe you should stay home today, try and get an appointment perhaps. Don't go to work.” 

“If I can get through Arendelle with them, I can get through selling cakes and beignets out of a truck.”

Robin swallowed her mouthful of breakfast. “Are you sure? Ella won’t mind if you take the day off”

Alice finished buttering the slice of toast on her plate and nodded her head in the direction of the marmalade so Robin could pass it to her before replying. “No, I don’t feel ill. And it's not a bad thing, I can feel it. Besides, I’ve got a great idea for th- Dinah!”

Dinah, having finished chowing down on her own food, had just decided in that moment to jump up onto Alice’s lap demanding to be fussed. 

“Seriously, Di?” Robin rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle as she watched Alice’s largely unsuccessful attempt to eat her breakfast with an attention seeking cat on her lap, one which kept insisting on butting her head against the hand currently holding the piece of toast. “Have you noticed she’s been even more attached to you than usual lately?”

“Is that even possible?” Alice responded. Though now that she thought about it, she had to admit Robin had a point. Dinah being clingy wasn’t exactly new for her, but recently Alice didn’t seem to be able to catch a break.

“Get down Dinah, your mom's trying to eat” said Robin as Alice nudged her off with her elbow.

“I’d mind more if I was enjoying it more. Tastes a bit off.” 

Robin grabbed the other slice of toast and took a bite. “Hmm, seems fine to me. But then I don’t eat it like there’s no tomorrow”

Alice briefly lifted her eyebrows and shook her head lightly, a cheeky smile edging its way onto her face.

After another half an hour or so, the two of them had finished eating and Robin had mostly finished getting ready for work. Alice was gazing out the window, her hand absentmindedly stroking Dinah’s fur as the cat rubbed herself against her stomach. It was light, and the sun's rays were streaming through the gaps in the clouds. She turned as Robin came down the stairs, her coach bag slung over her shoulder.

Dinah, on the other hand, was so preoccupied with leaning against Alice’s back, that when Alice moved away, the cat all but fell off the top of the window sill. She stretched herself and then proceeded to wander off over to her food bowl.

“Sorry, Di”

But when Alice then passed her wife to grab her lunch from the side, the intense scent of perfume hit her like a ton of bricks. Her face contorted into one of mild disgust.

“Woah. Is that a different perfume?” she asked as she settled on one of the stools.

“Yeah, it's that new one you got me.”

“How much did you put on?”

“Not more than I usually do,” Robin answered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Why?”

“It’s just really strong,” she admitted, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. “Can’t you smell it?”

“Not that much,” Robin said as she wandered over to the coat hooks beside the door, “Hey, have you seen my jacket?”

“Oh,” All thoughts of the perfume momentarily leaving her mind, Alice hopped off the stool and raced off upstairs, before returning, about a minute later, with Robin’s jacket in her hands, “I fixed it.” She opened the jacket out so Robin could put it on without much hassle.

“Oh babe, you didn't have to. But this might be your best yet,” Robin noted as she fondled the fabric, “You can barely notice the seam.” Alice leant her arms across her shoulders as the archer added, “No pressure, then.”

“Hey, your sewing’s getting better,” Alice pointed out, though Robin’s face suggested otherwise. “Ok, well, you haven’t stabbed yourself with the needle in a while.” She let her hand rest on her shoulder, a smile on her face. “You’ll get there, I know it”

Robin pulled Alice into a kiss, only marginally interrupted by Dinah’s meowing. 

“Forget having a baby, we’ve already got one,” Robin remarked after their lips had parted. She sighed and hung her head back before the two of them glanced down at their cat. Alice leant down to pick her up.

“That’s because you are one, aren’t you Di,” she said, her voice becoming muffled in her fur as she gave her an affectionate kiss. Her attention fell back on Robin. “And good luck on your presentation. You’ve got this!” she said enthusiastically, nudging her as a gesture of encouragement.

“Thanks, Al.” She gave her another peck on the cheek before walking over to the door, a soft breeze whistling through the air as it was pulled open. “Oh, remember to get some more cat food for Di on your way back,” she said, before closing the door behind her. 

After watching the door for a few moments, smile on her face, she booped Dinah on the nose, let her down onto the settee and sauntered off upstairs to get ready for work herself.

* * *

She arrived at the food truck with a spring in her step, ready for that day’s selling. There was a new design rattling around her head for the beignets she wanted to try out and she was eager to get going with them in the truck.

Tiana resuming her role of queen hadn't stopped her from expanding the Rollin’ Bayou into its own restaurant. The food truck she and Ella had acquired back in Hyperion Heights continued to sell beignets as a secondary hub for the Bayou, branching out into other confectionary items such as cakes and the like, and though Alice often gladly accepted Tiana’s occasional offers to work in the restaurant itself, she still had a soft spot for selling sweet treats to the townsfolk from the truck. Today, Ella would be joining her.

For the first half an hour or so, the morning played out as it usually did. Customers came, customers were served, and Alice spent her time alternating between handing out samples and making the beignets in the truck. Ella wasn’t entirely convinced by the new designs initially, though she was willing to give them a chance seeing as it wouldn’t have been the first time a wild idea like that had gone down well with the customers. And although it felt a little warmer in the truck than usual, Alice felt it was all going pretty well. That is until Ella asked a simple favour of her.

“Can you pass me a teaspoon there, Alice?” she said from the other end of the truck.

Alice grabbed the utensil and was just about to pass it over to her when she started to wobble, unable to find her balance. She began to feel a little faint. Her vision blurred. The teaspoon clattered to the floor.

“Alice?”

Alice lowered her hands down to rest on the counter to steady herself, as her head became increasingly lightheaded. Her palms felt sweaty as a wave of nausea made itself present.

“I-I don’t-”

Ella rushed over and grabbed a hold of Alice before the disoriented blonde could lose her balance completely.

“Hey, it’s ok, just sit down.” She grabbed her arm and lead her to the small chair wedged in the corner. 

Alice’s hand was now against her head as discomfort took a hold. The world seemed to be spinning and all of her attention was currently focused on fighting the urge to be sick. Ella handed her a bottle of water from the side and Alice took it with a shaky hand. Ella then turned her attention to addressing the customers around the truck. 

“I’m sorry, we’re going to have to shut up early this morning,” she said. The somewhat disappointed crowd began to go their separate ways as Ella quickly brought the shutter down and turned back to face Alice, who was currently looking a little worse for wear.

“You don’t have to-,” Alice began, before being cut off by the other woman.

“You’re not well. The customers can wait, you can’t. I can always open up later.” Ella’s hand fell on Alice’s upper back. “How are you feeling?”

Alice shook her head. “My head’s better, but I still feel sick”

“Some fresh air might help, if you feel up to it,” Ella suggested as Alice began to slowly rise from the chair. “And, no offense, I’d rather you threw up outside than in here. Come on.”

It seemed to do the trick, at least a little. After a few minutes sat outside on one of the chairs behind the food truck they used for breaks, Alice started to feel better, her nausea having mostly disappeared.

“I don’t know what came over me. It was strange.”

“Not felt ill before now?”

“No, not really. Well,” she amended, debating whether it was probably better to mention it, and figuring it might be best to do so, “I have been waking up in the mornings feeling… weird. For a while now.”

Ella perched herself on the second chair, her elbow leant on the small table between them. “What kind of weird feeling?” 

“Like dreams, but I can’t remember them. And I am definitely having them. I just wake up with a start with this feeling – I can't really explain it -, but it's like there’s something I’m trying to tell myself. It’s not a bad feeling though,” she added hastily, upon seeing Ella’s face morph into one of concern, “In fact I think it might be a good feeling. And I’ve had enough experience with both to know by now which is which…”

“So you think it's your magic?”

“That much I'm certain. It started back in Arendelle. But this **is** the first time I’ve felt sick.”

Her stomach began to rumble.

“If you feel up to eating something, it might make you feel better if you’re hungry,” Ella motioned, before adding, “And I believe you”

* * *

Alice stuffed her apron back inside her bag as Ella came back out of the truck, pocketing her phone after a conversation with Tiana about the current situation. At the very least Alice felt she’d have to make it up to her somehow for the trouble. 

“Thanks again”

“It’s no problem. I’ve had my fair share of experience with looking after Lucy, the countless times she’s been ill. Hope you feel better soon, Alice”

“Well, I'd do the same for you,” she said as she zipped up her rucksack. 

“I’m a little luckier actually. Haven’t been like that in years.” She paused. “In fact,” – she folded up one of the chairs and leant it against the side of the truck – “the last time I remember being that ill, I was pregnant with Lucy.”

Alice’s first reaction to this revelation was merely acknowledgement. It barely registered. But as she began to lift her backpack onto her right shoulder, a thought crept to the front of her mind. Her reaction changed. Her eyebrows furrowed as Ella’s words ran around in her head, merging themselves with her own. Her birthday. Her magic. The wish. Each puzzle piece beginning to fit together. No, that was impossible. Or was it? It might explain a few things. But, no, what was she thinking? She’d never done anything like it befor-

The troll. She had created him after all with her wish to escape. Broken blood magic to do so too, and as far as Regina and Zelena had known, and quite adamantly had insisted, that had been impossible too. But this... this was a whole new level. There's no way the idea she was considering could actua-

Then she felt a hand on her arm. 

“Alice?” 

Both the look on Ella’s face and the tone at which she’d just spoken with, suggested that that hadn’t been the first time she’d said her name in the last few minutes. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah,”- her mouth hung open as she tried to get her thoughts in order to be able to offer a coherent sentence - “I… I think I zoned out. I'll be ok, I’m just feeling a bit tired now, that's all.”

That wasn't very far from the truth, either. She was feeling a little tired, even with the surge of curiosity fuelling her on.

She said bye to Ella and, hastily pulling the other strap of her backpack onto her shoulder, she rushed off, a ray of excitement suddenly blooming within her.

* * *

Walking along the street, on her way back to the cottage, Alice almost forgot about the request Robin had made to her earlier that morning. She quickly crossed over the street to the corner shop and hurried inside. Usually she’d buy a couple of extra items, some chocolate or other such sugary stuff, but it was as though she was on autopilot, her mind elsewhere as she thanked the young man behind the till and left.

As she started to near the next store, her pace slowed to a halt. Outside the pharmacy, looking through its window, a decision was made, and she opened the door to enter.

She gazed around, trying to recall whereabouts they were before she came across the right aisle and perused the shelves looking for pregnancy tests. Part of her was still sure this was ridiculous, but then it couldn’t hurt to make sure, could it? Upon finding what she was looking for, she headed off to the counter.

The doorbell chimed. Alice, probably more via reflex than anything else, glanced over to the door to see Zelena enter the pharmacy, Chad hot on her heels. Hang on, Zelena…? 

Damn it! She ducked her head and went to hide behind the nearest set of shelves.

She didn’t really want to have to explain to her mother-in-law why she currently had a pregnancy test stashed in her hand, given that her and Robin hadn’t started even a shred of IVF. A witch though she might be, a wish magic induced pregnancy might be a little too far-fetched a concept to believe even for their realm. No doubt she’d tell Robin eventually about their encounter, and that conversation would be strange to say the least if it turned out Alice was wrong about the whole thing. The fact that not even she was convinced it was even possible for her to be pregnant and was at least partially basing it off of a gut feeling, didn’t help either.

She peaked over the top of the highest shelf to see Zelena at the other end of the room, her back to Alice. But where was Chad?

“Oh, hello Alice, didn't see you there"

Startled, Alice span round, her right hand holding the test whipping around her back as her left went from indicating to Chad to ‘get down’ to reaching up to her lips to tell him to be quiet, all within the space of a few seconds. “Ssh” 

“Wha-, oh ok, we're hiding," he whispered, as he ducked down to Alice.

“You have to pretend you haven't seen me"

That took him aback. “Oh, is everything alright?”

“What- oh, yes, yeah everything's fine. I promise. It's just, please, Zelena can't know you saw me. Not yet."

“Oh, yeah, yeah ok. Don't worry I won't,” he reassured her as Zelena came round the next aisle, Alice knocking off a few boxes of pills as she hurried out of sight just in time.

“There you are,” she said, as Chad leant down to pick up the medicine packets. “Were you talking to someone?”

“No, no one else here. Did swear at myself for knocking these off,” – he held up the packets in his hand – “but beyond that...”

“Well come on, otherwise it's going to be busy, and I do not want to be forced into talking with Ashley again.”

The two made their way to the front of the building and, as Chad shut the door on their way out, Alice let out a sigh of relief. Wanting to get out of there before anyone else she knew walked in, she quickly joined the thankfully short queue and in a short while was on her way back.

* * *

The walk to the cottage seemed longer than it had ever been. Did it always take this long to get back?

When she arrived back home, Dinah was curled up on the sofa, resting as she was between the arm and a pillow. When Alice rushed in and headed over to the kitchen countertop, the feline’s eyes parted marginally, almost nonchalantly, as though her owner's hurried demeanour was barely worth acknowledging in her slumbered state.

Throwing her bag onto one of the kitchen stools, Alice thrust her hand inside to find the paper bag she’d acquired from the pharmacy. Taking the test from inside, for a few moments all she could do was stare at the little cardboard packaging as it sunk in what she was about to do, her mind wondering whether it truly could be possible. Then she darted to the bathroom.

* * *

About 1 minute and 40 seconds.

Alice’s current state of apprehension had prevented her from yet noticing Dinah had now woken and was laid, on the sofa, watching her owner slowly pace back and forth along the room. But just then she stopped and briefly glanced at the curious cat. It might explain why Dinah seemed to be so obsessed with her lately. Could cats tell? She couldn't recall Lucy mentioning anything like that. But perhaps her magic was amplifying it. And ok, maybe she had put on a bit of weight lately now that she thought about it, her hand falling to her stomach area to confirm it.

She looked at her watch.

Just under a minute.

With bated breath, she slowly lowered herself down to sit on the second to last step of the staircase, fiddling with the test in her hand. The cottage seemed oddly quieter than when she’d left it that morning, like it too was waiting with her. Or maybe it was just her. That is everything except the clock on the wall, as each tick seemed to echo in her mind.

Around 25 seconds.

Calm down, she told herself as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. There was no use getting worked up about it, nor was there any need to get her hopes up too much either. The likelihood was that it simply wasn’t possible. This was just to rule it out as a possibility. Yeah, that was it. And no matter what the test told her they’d have a family soon. She opened her eyes again and cast them to the clock on the wall.

A deep breath.

She looked down. 

As her mind processed what her eyes, currently widening in surprise, were telling her, a hand went up to cover her mouth. Her breath hitched. For the briefest of instances the only thing she felt was complete disbelief. But once this subsided, it was almost immediately joined by a nearly overwhelming joy that threatened to burst its way out. A myriad of different emotions followed: excitement, nervousness, surprise. Maybe believing in six impossible things before breakfast really was good advice.

Her first thought, once she could form one, was the realisation:

She was pregnant.

The second? 

That somehow, she now had to figure out how to tell Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I did some research regarding pregnancy and its early signs for this fic, but I didn't know too much about it beforehand so I imagine its still not entirely realistic (nor is it really meant to be that much). But I kind of wanted to include something other than just morning sickness.
> 
> There's quite a few headcanons I've included or hinted at in this chapter, such as Lucy being interested in animals and Alexandra Boyd being Jewish. The timelines are a mess in the show, of course, so I don't really know how old Alex is specifically or when exactly in Storybrooke's history the town was joined to the United Realms. Just to be clear though, there's only one version of Zelena and Robin.
> 
> Chapter 3 will probably be next, though I'd like to try and work on another oneshot at the same time. Not sure yet though.


	3. Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing what she now knows, Alice now has the important task of figuring out how to tell Robin... without somehow bursting into tears in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to share Chapter 3 now! Also just so you know, there's quite a bit of crying in this chapter. And it probably won't be the last time tears are shed either.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

To say that Alice was emotional was a bit of an understatement. 

After some minutes following the revelation, Dinah had wandered over and rubbed herself against Alice’s legs, likely having been alerted to the commotion. The cat had quite contentedly sat in Alice's lap, her owner’s face buried in her fur as she’d wept.

Having managed to at least partially compose herself long enough to wipe away much of the initial onslaught of tears, Alice had then slow danced around the living room and kitchen with Dinah in her arms, her face beaming with a bright smile as she’d rocked the cat back and forth. In that first half an hour or so, it had seemed she could hardly stand still and had even ventured out onto the porch outside, spinning around one of the support beams in her euphoria.

But now here she was, having raced off up to their bedroom to stand in front of the mirror, observing herself and not quite believing what she now knew.

Bloody hell, there was a baby in there! Or, well, it would be one; she figured they might be a little nondescript at the moment. Gosh, there were so many questions and thoughts racing round her head it was hard to keep track. She was trying her best to recall anything from the books Tia had let them borrow, but since they’d still planned on adopting, she’d mostly glossed over the pregnancy chapters. Pregnancy chapters. Pregnancy. Chapters. 

Pregnancy. 

It still hadn’t really sunk in yet.

Though she had a sudden compulsion to shout it from the rooftops in an eagerness to tell the entire world, another side of her longed for her to keep it just to herself a little while longer, a secret to then share only between herself and Robin.

She caught sight of something on the bedside table in the corner of her eye, which made her pause her studious inspection of herself and she wandered over to it. The wooden frame, fashioned as a gift by August, felt heavy in her hands as she picked it up. Her and Robin. Their wedding day.

Her wife wouldn’t be back for a while yet and telling Robin she was home right now would just worry her. No, she would wait a bit before messaging her. Chances are she wouldn't see it if she texted now anyway. And so Alice, carefully placing the picture back, then set about trying to carry on the day as normally as could be possible.

But, after having done most of the jobs around the cabin, she found distracting herself to be a bigger challenge than she’d expected. She flicked through the TV channels, passing a slew of programming she wasn't particularly interested in: the news, a game show, old sitcom rerun, something about property renovation. And even when she found an Attenborough documentary of the goings on of life under the ocean, her attention wavered and refused to focus.

She picked up a book. She tried to read the book. But, alas, she found she had to keep rereading paragraphs several times before any of it actually went in.

And even when she opened her drawing pad, any inspirations she might have had were quickly overshadowed by the thought of the momentous task she had ahead of her that afternoon.

She huffed as she fell back on the sofa, more slowly and lightly than she usually would have done, now conscious of the additional presence with her. She yawned. Fatigued and frustrated, though her body wanted to rest, she didn't think her mind would have it. Oh, she was nervous. Excited beyond her wildest dreams, exhilarated even, but nervous.

Casually reaching into her pocket, her hand came upon a half-crumpled piece of paper, a shopping list of some sort she'd forgotten to take out. Turning it over, she grabbed a pencil from the table, one of many scattered around the place, and quickly set about writing down... everything. Her excitement, her worries and every other emotion or thought that fell her way, with a doodle here and there for good measure. By the end, the paper was covered in notes and scribbles and Alice felt herself breathe a little more easily. Placing the notes on the table, beside her phone, she reached a hand up to her forehead and found it clammy beneath her fingertips, a dull headache slowly forming. Even so, her eyelids felt heavy and within minutes, and contrary to her intentions, she was fast asleep.

She awoke to the sound of something clattering to the floor. Opening her eyes, she found Dinah at the edge of the table, her phone now lying on the floor beside the sofa. Alice glowered at her cat before bending down to pick it up, checking the screen as she did so. Turns out she'd been snoozing for a good few hours…

It was now mid afternoon. And she had a missed call from Robin.

Bloody hell. 

Thankfully Robin’s call had only occurred a few minutes before, and so no sooner had she read the caller's identity, and had the chance to point out to herself that at least her headache had faded, than a beep emanated from the phone.

 _Hey babe. Just been talking to Remy and he mentioned the truck wasn't open this afternoon. Evrything ok?_ ❤

_Sorry was asleep. I wasn't feeling well earlier so I came home. Ella must not have opened it again. I'm feeling much better tho now. X_

There was a pause before Robin messaged back.

_Alice, you should have told me earlier._

_You had the presentation, I didn't want you to worry. How’d it go anyway? X_

_Went well. But Al you mean way more to me than some presentation. Were you feeling sick or something else? Xxx_

_Yeah I felt sick and a bit dizzy but I'm fine now. Dinah's been looking after me X_ 🐱

_Cause she has. Well I’m glad to hear that at least. I'm omw back anyway, is there anything I can pick up 4 u?_

_No thanks, I’m good. x_

_Ok then I’ll see you soon. Love you babe_ ❤

Alice paused her own typing, looking at the half finished sentence she’d written: _I actually have something else to t_

Instead she deleted it and replied back with a simple:

 _Love you too Nobin_ ❤

Alice sighed and held the phone against her chest. Almost there...

* * *

Having done the last few jobs around the house that had still needed doing, Alice found herself resting on her and Robin's bed, laid on her back with her knees bent. She’d picked up Mr Rabbit from his shelf on the landing before coming in and had now leant him against her legs, affectionately stroking his ears.

“Never thought I’d get this chance. Now here I am,” she said softly, tilting her head to one side.

They'd have to tell everyone else. So many faces who'd congratulate her, who'd be happy for her and Robin. And to think that so many years ago she only had her papa. Oh, papa! She’d get to tell him he was going to be a grandparent. Grandpa? Grandad? Grand...papa? Eh, she'd let him choose himself. But so long without each other and now he'd get the chance to hold his grandkid. And he knew just how much it meant to her, how much she wanted her family to grow, of course he did. She cuddled the stuffed toy to her face before putting him down to the side of her.

As she continued tentatively waiting for Robin to get back, her hand found itself, not for the first time since finding out, lying across her stomach. This time though, it came to rest underneath her t-shirt, her fingers tenderly stroking the bare skin of her abdomen for the first time. Her other hand soon followed the first.

A warm and tender smile began to slowly edge itself onto her face and though tears started to well up again in her eyes, none were shed. Best to hold them in for now. It was a likely assumption that if she started crying now, she'd probably never stop. And besides, she was pretty certain there'd be plenty of time for tears soon. 

She had to keep reminding herself it was real. That she was, in fact, carrying their child. That she and Robin were going to be... bloody hell, she couldn’t even think it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock that echoed throughout the cabin, before the sound of the door opening ventured up through to the bedroom, swiftly followed by a familiar voice.

“I’m home! Alice?”

Hearing her wife’s voice, given the circumstances, sent a shiver of adrenaline through her. She moved Mr Rabbit onto her bedside table before lifting herself up from the bed.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” Alice called.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. This was it. “Ok, we can do this.” Her eyes briefly flickered to her stomach before she repeated, “We can do this"

* * *

Robin’s head span round as she heard the footsteps of her wife on the stairs, and as she looked into Alice’s own, the new mum-to-be’s heart soared. Seeing her face made it seem more real. And those eyes, completely oblivious to what she was about to drop on her. This was crazy.

“Hey,” Robin said, crossing the room in a few quick strides. The hug that followed was much welcomed but fleeting, and Alice longed for more. She yearned for Robin to hold her. For them to share the joy and be able to fully embrace the news. As it was, the hug was cut short as Robin pulled away, her hand falling to brush against Alice’s arm. 

“How ya feeling?”

Truthfully? Giddy. “I'm fine, never better” 

“Well, I’m happy to hear that. Perhaps that marmalade really was off?"

“Erm, yeah... sure. That must’ve been it.”

“Have you been crying?”

“No! No, my eyes have been watering though.”

Robin unfolded her hand and wandered over to the kitchen countertops, leaving Alice to shuffle awkwardly on the spot, her eyes rapidly scanning the room for any extra courage or confidence that could possibly help her. Instead, they widened as she saw the coffee table and the crumpled paper she’d left on it, which she hurriedly grabbed and stuffed into her flannel pocket, hoping Robin hadn't seen it.

If she had seen it, she didn't show it. Alice sighed in relief as Robin proceeded to fill the kettle up.

“Oh, and I asked about those Arabic lessons and it looks like you should be able – ah, out of the way Dinah, I know you've already been fed - be able to-”

She slowly put the kettle back down as she kept her eyes on Alice, whose fidgeting hands and shifting look elicited the impression she had something on her mind.

“You sure you're ok? You seem a bit... jittery”

Alice didn’t really notice that the nod she gave in response was unconvincing as she turned away from Robin. It was getting harder to even look at her.

Because there was something else. Something else that, as her fingers laced the crumpled paper in her pocket, she realised she hadn't noticed yet. Something else that hadn't made itself known until now, standing here in front of Robin, finding the words to tell her, their new future ahead of them. Only now did she realise it.

She was terrified.

She couldn't help it. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to break as the weight of what she was about to tell her became too much. An audible cry punctuated the quiet cabin and Robin was quick to respond.

“Hey, hey.” She rushed over and held Alice's cheeks in her hands. “Al, what's wrong? What is it?” She brushed a hair from Alice's face. “Has something happened?”

“I'm fine, really. It's just-” Alice took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you”

“What is it?” Robin repeated. A frown formed on her face in concern.

“It's not bad, I promise"

Alice took her hand in Robin’s own and sat down gently on the far end of the sofa. Robin was at her side, her shoulder leaning against the back of the sofa, her legs tucked up underneath her, concern etched on her face. Though Alice had gone through what to say in her head a number of times, being in front of Robin like this was different.

But once she had her tears under control, for the most part at least, she tentatively began.

“So… you know how we’ve talked about my magic – that I can wish things to happen. If I’m in danger or if… if I really, really want something. As in more than anything in the world. Like when we first met, and the bug, and you made me realise it was me that created the troll.”

“How could I forget?” Robin quipped.

The side of Alice’s mouth lifted up to a brief half smile. “And it usually has to happen on a birthday or...” Shaking fingers rubbed at her eyes. “And I-I didn't even-"

“It's ok, you can tell me,” Robin assured, her other hand reaching over to join her other and Alice's, “Whatever it is.” 

“When I created the troll... I created life. Didn't even mean to." Her breath caught in her throat.

“Just take your time"

Alice swallowed. She looked in Robin's eyes. “I know what that feeling means now. And why Dinah’s been so needy with me lately and why I felt sick and...” She bit her lower lip. “Remember on my birthday, we had… that talk and you asked me to make a wish. And I did.”

“Yeah.” Robin was listening intently as she tried her best to piece together what point Alice was trying to make before asking, “What did you wish for?”

“I wished...I wished that we could be a family. That we’d have our own kid. Our own baby,” she admitted, each word tinged with her efforts to contain her tears. She looked away then, unfolding her hand from Robin’s and leaning over to pick up the bag by the side of the settee, placing it on the small patch of sofa still remaining between them. When she next broke the silence, it took all of Alice's effort to speak. “And it worked”

For a second, Alice’s last statement only evoked further confusion in the archer as she hesitantly took the small, paper bag.

Then the penny dropped. 

It clicked, as the final puzzle piece fell into place. Her heartbeat began to pound in her ears.

Though she looked in the bag, she didn’t need its contents to know what Alice was saying. She didn’t need Alice to tell her, and yet there was her voice anyway saying what she already knew.

“Robin… I’m pregnant”

All she could do in that moment was stare at her wife in stunned silence as the wave of emotions hit her. Her breath was rugged as she breathed out. And though in reality only a few moments passed, it seemed as though an eternity had passed for Robin. 

As Robin‘s speechlessness persisted, Alice's voice started again as a ramble. “And I know we were still thinking of adopting and I – I shouldn't have been so careless with my magic – I **am** sorry I wasn't more careful with it but - I had **no** idea I was that powerful and I-"

She’d have likely continued on had it not been for the interruption that prevented her from doing so. For Robin had leant forward and kissed her, her words lost in a light squeal as the soft kiss sent a calm wave through her mind. As the kiss deepened, a sudden rush of joy surged through her as she felt Robin’s right hand gently placed over her stomach. She moved her own hand to rest over Robin’s, where it lay over the spark of new life they both now knew was beginning to grow there.

After a short while, Robin pulled back, their lips parting, their gaze falling into each other’s misty eyes. 

“Is this real? Is this actually, seriously real?” Robin stammered out in shock.

Alice nodded and when she managed to speak, her voice was trembling. “I wouldn't lie about this. You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Robin assured gently, a small soft laugh escaping with her words before she could stop it. “Alice, this is one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. To us.” Her free hand, the one not currently placed over her wife’s stomach, reached over to cup Alice’s face, wiping away a tear with her thumb as it fell from her eye.

“We're going to be parents?” she said, her voice shaking.

“Yeah” Alice took Robin's hand from her cheek and kissed her knuckles, her face beaming.

Robin leant forward, embracing her wife in a warm hug that seemed to permeate every weary cell of her body. She felt every and any worry fade away, replaced by a happiness she didn’t think would end. Eventually the two broke the embrace.

“I love you so much, Alice" 

“I love you too, Robin”

Alice’s hand reached behind Robin's neck, her fingers twining themselves in the archer's hair as she pulled Robin back into another kiss.

Finally Robin pulled back and, after doing so, leant her head down to address Alice's stomach. “So you’re the one who’s been making your mom feel ill?” She lifted her head up slightly then, her eyebrows furrowed. “God, that feels weird to say”

“You’re telling me.” A little chuckle echoed from Alice’s lips, “They can’t hear you yet though. Or can they?” Her eyes widened “Will they have ears yet?!”

Robin laughed and shrugged her shoulders, before composing herself.

“Ok, ok, erm, back to seriousness-"

“We can do that?”

“Seriously though, how... how are you feeling? I mean-I” - it seemed she could hardly get her words out - “You doing ok?”

“Yeah" 

“You’re really pregnant?”

“I'm pregnant...”Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened again. “Bloody hell, I'm pregnant!”

Then, barely audibly, a voice uttered, “I’m pregnant”

She couldn't keep it in any longer, and the tears she had been suppressing for what had felt like so long, fell from her eyes in buckets.

“Come here”

Alice moved forward to cuddle up to her wife. Eventually Alice's cries faded to a whimper, before the room fell to silence beyond the subtle tick of a clock and the occasional sniffle.

How long they laid there together, wrapped in each other’s arms, neither really knew. Alice resting against her wife, Robin holding her from behind, her arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling the steady beat of their hearts, the rhythm of the rise and falls of their chests, at one with themselves and each other. It was only broken by Alice shifting in her position. 

“Robin?”

“Mmm"

“I need to get up. But I'm trapped.”

Robin just buried her face closer into Alice's hair and held her even closer. “I never wanna let go"

“I know. But you might have to this time, babe"

An unintelligible murmur came from Robin before she responded back. “...hmm, why's ‘at?”

Alice swivelled her head round so it was closer to Robin’s ear. “I think the little one's pressing on my bladder,” she whispered.

Robin lazily opened her eyes. “Ah"

She unwrapped her arms from Alice's waist, allowing Alice to get up and head over to the stairs. Robin watched her leave the room, and tried her very best not to cry as she went.

* * *

The sun had already begun to set by the time Alice had finished preparing their food for the night. There'd been a change of plan in what she’d intended on making and having decided to leave the ‘I-can-make-a-better-lasagna-than-you-can’ competition they'd had going on for another time, had opted for a couple of omelettes instead.

She waved her hand over the plates to provide a magical barrier from the cold and opportunistic cats, and headed up the stairs.

“Food's ready!” she shouted, racing passed the bedroom to go to the bathroom for what felt like the gazilionth time that day.

After coming back out again, and having not heard any movement from the other room, she glanced into the bedroom as she passed and saw Robin with her back to her, still sat at the foot of the bed. She stopped.

She leant against the doorframe for a brief moment, before pushing herself up to walk over to her wife who hadn’t noticed her presence yet. Grabbing a wad of tissues from the side, she gently perched herself beside Robin, whose reddened eyes Alice noticed were glistening as she looked back at her. Robin smiled, and laughed lightly as she took the tissues from Alice's hand.

“Here, take these off,” – Alice reached up and took off Robin’s tearstained glasses – “you can’t see anything with these”

“Can’t see anything at all now,” Robin jokingly pointed out, blinking her eyes and squinting.

Alice wiped Robin's glasses on the edge of her t-shirt, slightly revealing the bare skin of her stomach to Robin and inadvertently filling the archer's eyes with tears again.

Before Alice could do anything, shaking hands clung to the fabric of her shirt, as Robin burrowed herself against her chest. The glasses having been placed behind her on the bed, a hand ran through Robin's hair to comfort her as she wept.

“I know exactly what this needs,” Alice finally said after a few minutes, as Robin’s arms dropped back into her lap. She got up and skipped out of the room and when she came back, a few minutes later, she held two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” – she rolled her eyes – “tea’s ready, I know, but this called for hot chocolate!”

Robin took the mug and stared into the frothy mixture inside. But whereas Alice took a quick sip of her drink, Robin didn't and instead grabbed both mugs and placed them on the window sill, much to Alice's confusion.

“Wha- ok,” she remarked, licking her lips to wipe away some froth from the chocolate. “I was drinking that, you know"

Alice didn't have much chance to do anything more before Robin’s arms engulfed her in another hug.

“If you need anything,” Robin assured, her voice quiet, “anything at all, you tell me ok?” She felt Alice nod against her.

“Ok"

The proceeding silence of their embrace was finally broken, after what seemed like forever, by Robin. “Alice?” she said softly, barely audible with her face buried in Alice's shoulder. She lightly brushed her lips across Alice’s cheek as she lifted it back. “Can I...?

Alice stared into the tear stricken eyes of her wife, those hopeful eyes, full of longing. She saw the mesmerising way they glistened in the light, saw them flitter to her stomach before shifting back up to her own eyes again. She felt the light tug at the bottom of her shirt where Robin had gripped it and nodded.

“Yeah. Of course"

Robin knelt herself down so she was level with Alice's stomach, as her wife lifted her shirt to expose her midriff. Robin's hand fell on her stomach, before moving to grip Alice's waist and placed a delicate kiss against her skin. Alice’s fingers laced themselves through Robin’s hair. 

“Your hand’s cold,” Alice teased lightly.

Robin seemingly ignored this remark. Her head leant to rest itself against Alice’s abdomen. 

“Feel them yet?”

Robin shook her head, as best she could given it's current position.

“Hear them yet?”

Robin shifted her head so her ear became pressed against her stomach.

“Nope, not-" A grumble emanated from Alice's belly, and Robin pulled her head back.

“I heard that"

“That’s your fault. Tea was ready half an hour ago!"

Both of them started to giggle then and Robin stood up. With that the two headed off downstairs, their hands intertwined and the next chapter of their adventure taking shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter ended up longer than I expected it to be. I really wanted to start exploring Alice here and the complex mix of emotions and thoughts she's going through with the whole thing and I loved delving into that.
> 
> The very brief mention of Arabic lessons refers to a few videos Rose did a while back on Youtube. Also hopefully the cat and heart emojis look ok for everyone, since it's the first time I've included them.


	4. Nobin Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alice and Robin both know about the baby, there's quite a bit to discuss. But will Robin's hand leave Alice's barely perceptible/potentially non-existent bump alone long enough for them not to get distracted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 4! It's the morning after they both find out, so though their emotions are still a bit all over the place, they've been able to calm down at least a little.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A thin ray of light streamed through the gap in the curtains as the sun peeped out from behind the morning cloud. There was a subtle chill to the air, not cold enough to be uncomfortable, but enough that sleeping occupants were tucked up, snuggling the sheets of the bed. 

As Robin started to wake from her slumber, for a moment or two, she had no recollection of the day before. Not Alice’s secret. Not her reaction. None of it. Still half asleep, she listened drowsily to the twitter of a woodland songbird, no doubt perched in the hedgerow behind the house. And in its comforting song, her mind, quite suddenly, caught up with her body, the dreams of the night’s sleep all but disappearing to be replaced by intense excitement and joy. A smile made its way onto her face as the events of yesterday flooded her mind.

Turning over onto her side, she expected to find Alice beside her, sprawled across her side of the bed or otherwise curled up sound asleep. But when she lazily reached her hand over across the sheets, she found empty space beneath her fingers. Puzzled, her eyes opened and, sure enough, Alice had gone. She sat up. Though she listened intently, she failed to hear any signs of movement from elsewhere in the cabin to indicate her wife’s whereabouts. And so, having shoved on her dressing gown from where it was hanging on the back of the door, Robin made her way out of the bedroom to find her.

She glanced into the spare bedroom and spotted Dinah in her usual place there, curled up on the end of the bed. She'd always seemed to take a shining to the room, for whatever reason, and as Robin stroked her fur, her eyes wandered around it’s four walls, imagining it’s look in some months’ time and beyond. A cot. Then a bed. The floor littered with toys. Shelves of books and trinkets: a variety of drawings and other homemade creations strewn around the room. If Alice’s creative endeavours were anything to go by, there’d be weird and wonderful items everywhere. 

Currently, the room was a mismatch of everything. Parts of the room had already been worked on, to various different degrees, in preparation over the several months since they'd first seriously began to consider having a child: the bed had been moved over to make space for a cot and the curtains had already been replaced. Other parts had a fair way to go before they’d be ready for the arrival of a baby. But at least now they had a timeframe to complete it in, rather than the vague idea they’d had before. But spruce it up with a fresh coat of paint and it would be more than fit for their little bunny. She bit her lower lip and bounced on the balls of her feet, as her thoughts ran, until a meow from Dinah snapped her focus back to the cat.

“Hey, Di? Did you see where Alice went?”

The lazy creature purred louder in response to the attention Robin was giving her, but, as to be expected from a cat, beyond that she gave no acknowledgment of her owner’s query. 

But Robin had a sneaking suspicion she already knew where Alice would be and, as she made her way downstairs and looked out of one of the living room windows onto the porch, her hunch was confirmed. 

Alice jumped in her seat. The small creak of the door as it had opened had woken her from her dozing, wrapped as she was in one of Robin’s jackets. A yawn and stretch followed and Alice turned her gaze towards her wife walking over to her. She smiled. Though her hair was a little dishevelled from the night, Alice couldn't help but note her beauty wasn't impacted in the slightest.

“Hey,” Robin said as she came to sit beside her on the bench. “You’re awake early. I didn't hear you get up"

“Didn't want to wake you.” She shrugged her shoulders and the corner of her lip curved up into a half smile. “And I didn't have much choice this morning”

Robin brought her hand behind Alice's back, gently massaging her. It was a much welcomed gesture that soothed Alice and helped take her mind off the small sliver of nausea that hadn't yet faded.

“Do you want me to get you anything?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m alright.” She lifted the cup of tea up momentarily and nodded her head towards it. “This’ll do.”

“Tea hasn’t lost its taste then, huh?”

“Thankfully not,” Alice said before glancing down at her belly, “Nobin Jr. can’t rid me of my taste buds that easily”

Upon seeing Robin’s facial expression Alice started to giggle. 

“Seriously, Tower Girl?” Robin said, shaking her head slowly. “Nobin Jr.?”

Alice nodded, a wide grin full of mischief on her face.

Robin’s hand came to rest over her glasses. “Am I gonna be hearing Nobin twice as much now than I usually do?”

“Of course not,” Alice replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She winked. But after turning her head to face the view from the porch, she suddenly frowned. “Oh.”

“What?”

“I was really looking forward to that trip to Croatia. Our last big trip before we got… responsibilities.”

Robin slumped her shoulders a little. They’d had thoughts about heading out on a trip round the Adriatic and Balkans for a few weeks before coming back and getting ready for parenthood. Not that it would stop their outings altogether. Of course not. But looking after a baby would make things much more difficult in that regard, at least for slightly bigger trips like this one. But now, they had the pregnancy to take into account. 

“Oh, yeah. I guess we’ll have to put that one on hold. At least it sounds like you've made up your mind about doing it – in your condition I mean.”

“I don't know. It’s made things more complicated.” Alice said, her hand subconsciously falling on her stomach.

“We can still do something if you’re up to it. Besides we’ve got plenty of time in the future to do whatever we want.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been to Croatia before. And neither of us have been to Albania. I really wanted to go.” She half pouted, though try as she might, she couldn't help her lips from quickly smiling as she looked down again at her abdomen. “But I'll live."

“Look at you, being all cautious now!” Robin teased.

“Part of me wants to jump right in and tell everyone and scream it from the rooftops and still go on our first trip, the three of us - even if they’re not actually here yet! But the other half wants to wrap myself in cotton wool and become a hermit. It's like there's two different people in the same body"

Robin tried. She really did try and stop herself. But the temptation was way too overwhelming. 

“There is.”

Alice tried not to laugh and failed spectacularly. Robin soon joined in. By the time they’d calmed themselves down, Robin’s chest was aching a little from the sheer amount of wheezing.

“But no, I do get that,” Robin was eventually able to say, this time in earnest.

“What if we did a bunch of smaller trips, before I get, you know - ” Alice said, gesturing her hands away from her stomach to indicate it getting bigger.

“Where were you thinking?”

She shrugged. “Eh, we can decide that later”

“It's a good job that presentation went well. Have a bit more money to spend on the b-" The last word caught in her throat.

Alice gently placed a hand on Robin’s knee.

“I knew you’d do great, babe. And you’ll be able to say it soon,” she said softly. “Our baby is going to be the most loved child… ever. No matter what,” she enthused, before her attention fell back to the mug now cupped again in her hands.

“If it is just the one”

A splutter came from Alice’s direction, caught off guard by the thought as she tried her best not to choke on her tea. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Sorry about that”

“I know I’ve said I wanted a big family. Just… maybe not all at once.” She laughed a little nervously. “But if it is twins, then… well-”

“-we can cross that bridge when we get to it?”

“Yes! Good idea, no bridge crossing yet.” A light sigh escaped her lips. “Could you imagine? Two little me’s running around…”

“Or mor-"

Alice cut her off with a look that screamed ‘if you even think about finishing that sentence…’. “Nobin, babe, my most dearest love in the whole wide world... you're not helping.”

“Sorry, I just thought I’d bring up that it is possible… if highly unlikely.”

“It’s ok for you. I'm the one whose carrying them! But anyway, it won’t be twins. Or triplets!” she added, her finger pointing at Robin, who put her hands up in defeat. Alice moved her hands up and down her abdomen. “I’m sure of it. I’d know if there was more than one in there. My magic did this and I know how it works. All the signs are saying it’s just one.”

“Just.” Robin sighed deeply, and her eyes locked onto Alice’s as she said, “Even if it is just the one, Alice - if you start struggling, tell me.”

Alice stared back. “I will.”

Satisfied, Robin sat back a little on the bench and let Alice rest her head on her shoulder. From somewhere in the distant forest, a crow cawed and there was a rustle in the nearby underbrush. The breeze had largely subsided now. As her eyes cast around, taking in the sights and sounds around the cottage, she noticed Alice absentmindedly stroking her stomach. Alice caught her eye and followed her gaze.

“Oh,” she said, realising. “I don’t even know I’m doing it”

“You were doing it yesterday too”

“You would too. I can't help it...”

“How long do you want to keep it a secret for?”

“I don't know. I want to keep it between just us two. For a little while. But then?! I'm telling everybody. Tia and Naveen, Henry, Ella, your mum! My papa!” Her voice became a little hoarse and, shaking a little now, her palm went up to cover her mouth. “Papa’s gonna be so happy! 

Robin laid her arm across Alice’s shoulders, laying a comforting hand through her hair. “I’m sure he will be.”

“Wish I knew where Gideon was. I’d love to be able to tell him too.” 

Robin looked at her then, though Alice was too caught up in her own thoughts to really notice. She hadn’t said it, but Robin knew what she really wanted was to be able to tell Rumple. 

“I’m sure he’ll show up eventually. But you know, if we're not telling anyone yet, we need a new codename. Like ‘Operation Hide the Pregnancy’ except definitely not that. But something so we know we're talking about the – uh, them,” Robin said, motioning in the direction of Alice’s stomach with her thumb.

“Ooh,” Alice’s face became wide-eyed and she lifted herself off Robin's shoulder. "I’ve got it! Operation Fox Cub"

Robin thought it through in her head. “Huh, I like it. Certainly better than Nobin Jr.” She furrowed her eyebrows then. “Wait, is that because of the film, or because of that time the Cheshire Cat turned me into one?”

“Bit of both”

Alice sat up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, I've just remembered.” She grabbed her phone from her pocket and flicked through it to find the message. “Here, it's from Ella.”

_Hi Alice. Hope you're feeling better. If not I've spoken with Tia and she's ok for you to have as much time as you need off. Let one of us know a few days in advance when you’re good to come back._

__

__

_P.S. maybe go and see about talking to someone about that feeling you’ve been having. See if it’s linked._ X

“She sent it last night, but I only saw it this morning" 

“What ya thinking?”

“Well I can’t say _‘Yes the two are linked, I’m having a baby’_ yet, can I, if we’re hiding it? Maybe I could say I went to the doctor and they said to take some time off?”

“That could work. Hey, look. Speaking of the doctor-"

“-already booked one,” Alice interrupted before downing the last of the tea in one swig. 

“You… you’ve – already? When?”

“Just after I’d finished emptying the contents of my stomach up, before you got up. Oh, wait you meant – uh, today at 4 o’clock. I’m sorry, I’m – I’ve been so excited, Robin!”

“Me too, Al.” Smiling, Robin casually let her hand rest on Alice's own, before easing the now empty mug from her grip. “I'll take this in. You had breakfast yet?”

Alice shook her head. “Didn't think I'd have kept it down”

“Feel up to eating something now?”

Alice quietly pondered a moment before nodding her head. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I might be able to keep it down now"

“What do you want?”

“Hmm, just some cereal"

Robin shuffled on the edge of the bench as Alice, eyes staring into Robin's, asked, “You ready for this?”

“Yeah. You?”

Alice nodded and Robin kissed her cheek.

“Love you,” she said softly before leaning down to plant a kiss on Alice's belly. “Love you too, Fox Cub. Even if you’re not making it easy for your mom right now"

“Oh, I'm not mom,” Alice exclaimed as Robin's hand came to fall once again over her stomach. “I'm mama! You can be mom.”

Robin swallowed.

Mom.

Somehow, she’d mostly managed to keep her emotions in check since she’d gotten up to prevent them from spilling out of her all morning. But hearing one simple word, spoken in the context of being about her, threatened to break the restraints on her control. She stood up.

But just before she entered back into the cabin, Robin stopped, her body leaning against the open door. When Alice realised she hadn't left yet, she looked up, meeting her wife's lingering gaze.

“What?”

“I... didn’t realise last night,” Robin began. “You’re glowing"

“And to think all this time, papa’s been calling me Starfish. Turns out I’m part firefly instead,” Alice teased.

“No, pregnancy glow you...” She rolled her eyes, before closing them and leaning her head on the open door.

“You love me really,” Alice said.

Robin smiled and lifted her head back up again. “Seriously though, it,” – she caught her breath – “it suits you."

Her hand wiped away a tear from her cheek as she went through the door, Alice watching and squeeing in anticipation as the latch clicked into place behind her.

* * *

Ella Mills, all things considered, was feeling a little tired. The day had been an experience, to say the least, particularly without a reliable helper in the food truck. She wasn’t upset with Alice. Being ill was rarely a pleasant experience. If anything she missed her. She’d had no reply from her and Tia’s protégé, but by the state she’d been in yesterday and the feeling she’d admitted to experiencing, Ella expected she wouldn’t be at work for a little while. Instead, for today at least, she’d been given the pleasure of Melody for company in the truck.

But Alice’s illness had to have come at a bit of an awkward time. It had thrown a spanner in the works, if that ‘works’ was already a little overwhelming as it was. Between planning her side of her and Henry’s wedding anniversary, to Drizella wanting to meet up sporadically for the first time in years, to supporting Lucy through big decisions for the future, there appeared to be a lot on her plate lately. Planning for Lucy's quincenera seemed to be paling in comparison. 

Henry had offered to give a helping hand when he could, but the promise of a new publishing deal left him a little busier than usual. And with the arrival of Louis, Tiana and Naveen had their own hands full. That only really left Philip Jr. or Melody who’d be willing to help out, neither of whom, for various reasons, had much experience with serving confectionary items. But at least with Philip, there was zero chance of him spending the whole day complaining about a latest breakup. 

Reaching the motorbike, she grabbed her helmet. She couldn’t wait until she was back in the arms of Henry’s warm embrace, maybe sitting by the fire, eating the probably slightly charred remains of Lucy’s attempt at baking. But it was only as the straps of her helmet clicked into place, that she caught sight of both Alice and Robin walking out of Storybrooke’s medical centre. 

Initially, it didn’t strike Ella as anything too out of the ordinary. Alice hadn’t been feeling well. Going to a GP wasn’t exactly unexpected in that scenario. She only realised something was different when she noticed that, even from this distance, the two of them appeared to be visibly brimming with what Ella could only describe as complete euphoria. Alice had skipped down the stairs, beaming. Now their arms swung this way and that and both sported even wider grins than they usually did.

As they reached the main pavement, their happiness seemed to get the better of them and the two embraced, Alice leaping into Robin’s arms. Robin spun Alice around, lifting her off her feet with relative ease.

The whole thing seemed oddly familiar to Ella. It reminded her of when… huh.

That would explain the nausea. But then Alice hadn’t mentioned they’d started trying yet, and there was no recollection of her taking a day off for anything like that. And those two trying to keep a secret that big? Surely not. 

As Alice and Robin set off back to their cabin, Ella drove off in the opposite direction, the rumble of the bike’s engine fading into the distance.

* * *

“Well we're not calling them Caractacus, are we?!"

Alice and Robin had spent the rest of the afternoon mostly finishing off some work they'd needed to do before the latter made them a casserole for dinner (Robin also having decided to leave the ‘I-can-make-a-better-lasagne-than-you’ competition for another time).

Their initial walk back from the doctor’s had ended up with them going on a bit of a detour around the surrounding woodland. At one point, Alice had felt compelled to jump on Robin’s back.

“So that’s why you asked the midwife,” Robin had said, her voice husky with emotion. “I wondered when that would come into play”

“I've been craving a piggyback from you. I didn't want Nobin Jr. to disapprove,” Alice had responded with.

“Aren't cravings supposed to be food related?”

“Isn't it me who's supposed to be the emotional one?”

“Fair point.” Robin had chuckled a little, then. “But then we've never been one for conformity, have we?”

But now, having turned the TV on, the two of them were currently watching a film. 

Alice had lain herself out over the sofa with her head in Robin's lap and a bowl of popcorn on the floor beside her. Robin was messing around with Alice's hair. Both of them were arguing about whether there were any suitable names from a 1960’s musical about a flying car.

“I didn't say that. I just meant-”

“We still need to do that!” said Alice, distracted by the car's first foray into flight.

“You said that when we saw Chamber of Secrets.” Robin’s mind was now giving her flashbacks to the first time she'd inadvertently put the idea in her head. That maybe, just maybe, Alice had enough magic to enchant a car to fly. The thought wasn't exactly comforting. “The one and only time I’ve ever regretted showing Harry Potter to anyone”

“Hey, there's a lot of names in Harry Potter.”

“You can't even drive,” Robin said, having either not heard her or refusing to listen.

“How ‘bout Blaise?!” 

“…Blaise?” Robin said. She would have felt more surprised at the suggestion then had it been anybody other than Alice suggesting it. “For names? Alice, there are countless **great** characters from Harry Potter with good names. Only you would want to name a child after Blaise Zabini.”

Alice grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her.

“Yeah,” Alice said, giggling. “But Harry wasn't brilliant at child naming either!"

“It's not the name, it's the character."

“I know. Same with Harry.” Robin shook her head slowly, chuckling slightly as she did so. They both turned their attention back to the TV, Alice humming one of the songs to herself. But after a while, Alice broke their focus. “I'm pretty sure your hand’s gonna fuse to my belly if you keep this up.”

She lifted herself up onto her elbows and shuffled back a little. Robin, having had to move her hand away to let her do so, proceeded to put it back in it’s now usual position. She quickly raised her eyebrow as she did so, complete with smirk.

“There you go again,” Alice remarked, before tutting playfully.

“Can’t help it. My amazing,” – she grabbed Alice around the waist, though was careful not to press too tightly. This evoked a squeal from her wife, who tucked her knees up as a reflex. She hugged her, bringing her closer and planting several kisses on her cheek – “wonderful wife is pregnant!” 

A last remaining piece of popcorn ricocheted off Robin’s forehead.

“My bump’s only small. Won’t be able to do any of that soon”

“ **Is** there a bump yet?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Alice lightly prodded her lower stomach area. “It’s really small, but I've got one. Here, " – she moved Robin's hand back and forth over the supposed bump – “see!”

Robin didn't look entirely convinced.

“You sure?”

“You should know! Your hands been covering it enough.”

“To be serious for a minute, though,” she said, taking a breath and biting her lower lip. “You always come first”

“Think you're underappreciating yourself a little, babe.”

“You know what I mean"

She did.

“I was serious. When I said I wouldn't go into this lightly, if this is what we decided."

“I know, I know. It's just so unexpected and sudden. But just know, I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

“I know you will. I might not have considered it if I didn’t think you would be.”

Robin's eyes were filling with tears again. “I still can't believe this is happening.”

“Well,” Alice began, taking Robin's hand and placing it over her belly. “You can put your hand there as much as you need until you do." There was a short pause. “Robin?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We’re having a baby"

Her eyes were alive with excitement, and in their shine, Robin found her courage. Alice cupped Robin's cheek in her hand, stroking it softly with her thumb. They kissed deeply, and once Alice'd pulled back, a small, brief laugh escaped her lips through silent tears. Leaning forward, their foreheads touched, radiant smiles across their faces.

Robin repeated, "We're having a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Alice is around 8 weeks ish at this point, I think, give or take, though for this chapter it doesn't really matter too much. I don't know whether piggybacks are generally discouraged from early pregnancy, but I liked the idea of Alice asking if she could. Also regarding Alice's ability to book a doctor's appointment for the exact same day, I'm going off of the idea that Storybrooke has a well funded universal healthcare system in which she's able to do that. Just in case you were curious how she managed it.
> 
> Also I don't personally have much against Blaise Zabini really. It was more so I could fit in one of the kid names Rose suggested at one of the cons last year.
> 
> Along with this chapter, I've been working on my first Curious Archer AU oneshot, which (fingers crossed) should be uploaded sometime next month. But I'm pretty certain it'll be released before Chapter 5. Speaking of which Chapter 5 will feature a bunch of other characters, most of whom we haven't seen yet.


End file.
